Arrangements described herein relate to providing to processing audio signals generated by a presenter.
When a person is speaking or singing to a large audience, generally it is desirable that all people in the audience clearly hear the speaker. To that extent, a public address (PA) system oftentimes, but not always, is used to convey the speech to the audience. A PA system is an electronic sound amplification and distribution system that includes a microphone, an amplifier and loudspeakers that are used to detect, amplify and propagate speech and other audio. It is not uncommon for a PA system also to include a sound board which is used to adjust and optimize presentation of the speech to the audience. For example, a person controlling the sound board can listen to the speaker through the PA system and adjust the level of audio amplification and audio equalization applied to the audio to achieve a desired sound level and tone.